


Title

by Shelly_Harmon



Series: Danny's Ringtones [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: And the rest of the team if you squint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly_Harmon/pseuds/Shelly_Harmon
Summary: Danny's changed ringtones again. Poor Steve's finally cluing in.Kinda. Maybe.





	

Steve pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear, even as his other hand went to his waist. He was at headquarters and needed his partner, Danny Williams, to get his ass back here. Now. So when the music started to ring out from Danny’s office he groaned. That was until Kono, Chin, Lou and even Eric started laughing hard. Too hard for the situation.

 

“What?” Steve bit out between clenched teeth.

 

Kono sobered up and turned wide eyed. “D-do you not know that song?”

 

“No. Grace sings it incessantly but no, I don’t really know it.” The rest of the room bolted at that leaving Kono with the poor unfortunate soul. Kono took Steve’s phone and called Danny’s phone again. “Listen,” and he did.

 

“If you want my love; You gotta do what it does; If you want these sweet like sugar Gucci lips; You gotta give it up; I know you think I'm cool; But I ain't one of the boys; No, don't be scared that I'm gon' tie you down; But, I need a little more; Baby, don't call me a friend; If I hear that word again; You might never get a chance to see me naked in your bed; And I know girls ain't hard to find; But if you think you wanna try; Then consider this an invitation to kiss my ass goodbye; Or gimme that title, title; Come and gimme that title, title; Better gimme that title, title; Come and gimme that title, title” Steve’s eyes popped wide as they listened.

 

The joke that the other’s saw hit right in his heart. Hard and unforgiving. It wasn't funny. Like at all. Oh lord Gracie is now influencing his inner monologue?! Was Danny trying to tell Steve something or was Grace? Because this is something that Grace would do. The slightly manipulative child that she is. He blames Rachel for that trait. Completely. Danny isn’t like that with anyone but suspects, and well Steve himself. Well shit. Okay so Danny  _and_  Rachel can be to blame for Gracie's sneaky ways.

 

“If it ain't no thang; I won't be hanging around; But don't blow up my shit at 3 AM saying, "How you need me now"; Don't call me "boo"; Like you're some kind of ghost; If you don't want me seeing other guys; Well, here's what you need to know; Baby, don't call me a friend;” Danny had said something similar before recently. Steve’d asked him why but he’d gotten a, “Just ‘cause” as a response so he’d not pried further. Maybe he should have. 

 

“If I hear that word again; You might never get a chance to see me naked in your bed;” and wasn’t that just a thought. Oh how it painted a very clear picture in Steve’s head. And he’d be damned to hell if it wasn’t what he wanted. Though this evil little voice in the back of his head told him that it was a bad idea. Completely bad idea. 

 

“And I know girls ain't hard to find; But if you think you wanna try; Then consider this an invitation to kiss my ass goodbye; Or gimme that title, title… Yo... said I'm a special kinda woman; I'm loving what you got, but I'm hating what you doing, yup; Gotta understand that I'm looking for a man who can get up on that bike…; Look ma, no hands! You gotta just show me off, off; What you embarrassed? If that's the case I'm long gone; You gotta treat me like a trophy, put me on the shelf; Or call me something else…”

Steve hung up his phone and stalked out to his own office letting the glass door slip shut behind him. Since it was glass it wasn’t as if you could slam it. Besides the doors had those hinges that kept them from slamming they just swung a few times. When you needed a good door to slam there wasn’t one in headquarters. But that was all besides the point!

 

Steve’s been getting mixed signals from Danny for seven years. Seven! For crying out loud he’s not even sure where he stands or who even put that ringtone on Danny’s phone!

  
Steve let his head thunk on the top of his desk. What’s a poor unfortunate Navy SEAL supposed to do?


End file.
